A felicidade de uma boa amiga
by Fabi
Summary: Meiling observa o relacionamento de Sakura e Shaoran florescendo, sofrendo com isto ao mesmo tempo que procura a sua própria felicidade.


Olá! Eis aqui uma história sobre nossa amada, e por vezes odiada, Meiling. A garota reflete sobre seus sentimentos por Sakura e Shaoran e sobre o relacionamento deles, nos mostrando o que é capaz de fazer por uma amizade, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta ser feliz. Lucas, este fic é para ti. Obrigada pelas sugestões.

Boa Leitura!

A FELICIDADE DE UMA BOA AMIGA

Por Fabi

__

"Por raro que seja um verdadeiro amor,

é mais rara ainda a verdadeira amizade."

La Rochefoucauld

Mei Ling estava no seu quarto em Hong Kong, chorando desconsoladamente. Finalmente aconteceu o que temera por tanto tempo. Ela tivera que liberar Xiao Lang de sua promessa de casamento. O rapaz por quem fora apaixonada desde menina havia encontrado alguém para amar. E não era uma pessoa qualquer. Se assim fosse, seria mais fácil odiá-la por roubar quem ela mais amava.

Xiao Lang se apaixonara por Sakura. Sakura, aquela menina doce que sempre fora muito boa com Mei Ling. A garota chinesa sabia que não podia odiá-la por algo que Sakura nem sabia, pois do jeito que era desligada, não havia se dado conta dos sentimentos de Xiao Lang. Além disto, ela não queria perder a amizade daquela jovem tão ingênua, que só lhe trouxera boas lembranças desde que a conhecera e lhe ensinara o significado da verdadeira amizade, aquela que faz as coisas sem pedir nada em troca, só para ajudar um amigo.

Então Mei Ling havia feito o que qualquer amigo de verdade faria. Ela desistiu de Xiao Lang, que só a amava como uma irmã mesmo. Tudo o que queria em troca era que aqueles dois fossem felizes. Isto é, se Xiao Lang conseguisse dizer a Sakura o que sentia por ela.

Neste momento a jovem chinesa tomara uma decisão. Ela iria ajudar aqueles dois a serem felizes. Ela gostava muito dos dois e não iria ficar entre eles.

A partir deste dia, a jovem começou a ligar para seu primo no Japão, perguntando sempre se ele já havia contado a Sakura o que sentia, ouvindo sempre não como resposta. Então ela começava a insistir para que ele se declara-se, o que se mostrava muito difícil, pois Xiao Lang era extremamente tímido.

Então um dia ela obteve dele a resposta que queria, que ele havia se declarado para Sakura. Então Meiling perguntou o que ela havia dito, e ele disse que não sabia, pois saiu correndo antes que ela respondesse.

Alguns dias depois Xiao Lang estava de volta a Hong Kong. O rapaz disse a Mei Ling que Sakura havia ido ao aeroporto se despedir dele, e que dissera que também gostava dele. Então ele prometera que um dia voltaria para ela.

__

Sete anos depois...

Mei Ling viu seu primo feliz pela primeira vez em sete anos. No dia seguinte ele voltaria para o Japão. Como fora difícil para a jovem ficar ao lado do seu amor por sete longos anos, se contentando em ser apenas a amiga. Mas ela queria que seu primo fosse feliz ao lado da pessoa que ele amava. Mesmo que ela tivesse que ficar sozinha.

Mao Ming Fu observava de longe a jovem Mei Ling. Ele podia ver que ela estava triste, e ele bem que sabia a razão desta tristeza. Xiao Lang estava voltando para o Japão, indo atrás da garota japonesa por quem era apaixonado. Por um lado Mao estava triste com esta partida, pois ela deixava Mei Ling triste, mas por outro, ele estava festejando por dentro. Agora ele teria uma chance com Mei Ling, e não iria desperdiçá-la. 

Desde que Mao Ming pudesse se lembrar, ele era apaixonado pela garota de olhos cor de rubi e personalidade vibrante, mas esta sempre teve olhos apenas para seu primo, Xiao Lang. Não que ele não tivesse tentado chamar a atenção da bela jovem. O rapaz até havia estudado artes marciais com ela e com Xiao Lang para tentar atrair sua atenção, mas nunca havia conseguido. Então se contentara apenas em olhá-la de longe

Mas, agora, ele iria ser o amigo de quem ela tanto precisava, pois assim estaria ao seu lado. Então, quem sabe, um dia, Mei Ling o enxergaria da mesma maneira com a qual ele lhe enxergava.

__

Seis meses depois...

Mei Ling estava lendo a carta que recebera aquela manhã pelo correio. Finalmente Xiao Lang pedira Sakura em casamento. A jovem estava muito feliz por seus amigos. Os dois mereciam este final no seu romance, pois ele havia agüentado sete anos de separação. Mas, agora, suas esperanças secretas de que Xiao Lang um dia a amasse terminaram. 

Meiling precisava desesperadamente falar com alguém, e ela sabia que uma única pessoa a entenderia: Mao Ming. Ele crescera com ela e com Xiao Lang e, nos últimos tempos, fora muito mais do que um amigo: fora o ombro onde chorara tantas vezes; fora o confidente que ouvira tudo o que passava dentro dela; fora o companheiro que se contentara em ficar sentado em silêncio ao seu lado, oferecendo sua companhia silenciosa como conforto; fora o conselheiro que lhe dera esperanças de felicidade para o futuro.

A jovem foi atrás de seu precioso amigo e o encontrou na sala de treinos, meditando.

Mao Ming ouviu a porta se abrir e reconheceu os passos da mulher que amava. Ele abriu os olhos e a cumprimentou, percebendo imediatamente que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"O que foi, Mei Ling? Por que estes olhos tão lindos seguram tanta tristeza?"

"Recebi uma carta hoje, Mao Ming." E entregou a carta para que o jovem a pudesse ler. Mao Ming correu seus olhos rapidamente pela carta e entendeu a tristeza de Mei Ling. Xiao Lang finalmente ia se casar com quem amava. Ele olhou para a linda jovem cheio de compaixão em seus olhos e abriu os braços. Mei Ling não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar neles chorando, procurando consolo naquele abraço.

Mao Ming fechou seus braços ao redor de Mei Ling, a segurando com carinho, e começou a afagar os cabelos da garota para a acalmar.

"Shhhhh! Tudo ficará bem, Mei Ling, eles vão ser felizes como você quer. E eu tenho certeza que encontrarás esta felicidade também. Eu tenho certeza que existe uma pessoa neste mundo que te ama mais do que ama a si mesma. Basta apenas que olhes ao teu redor."

A jovem continuou soluçando até que adormeceu. Mao Ming a levantou com cuidado e a levou para seu quarto, onde a deitou na cama e a cobriu. Antes de sair, deu um beijo suave na testa da garota.

"Um dia, meu amor, te direi o que sinto por ti. Direi que te amo mais do que a mim próprio." E, saindo, fechou a porta atrás de si.

O tempo ia passando e Mei Ling procurava cada vez mais Mao para lhe fazer companhia. O rapaz já era parte da vida dela. Ao lado dele, ela se sentia amada e segura.

A garota procurava não pensar em Xiao Lang e Sakura, pois pensar neles sempre lhe doía por dentro. Então, um dia, ela ouviu um carro parar na frente da casa e, quando ia olhar quem havia chegado, a porta se abriu e Xiao Lang e sua noiva entraram, acompanhados por um outro casal de jovens, e olharam ao redor.

"Meiling!" Gritou Sakura antes de correr até a jovem e a abraçar.

Mei Ling abraçou sua amiga de volta, feliz em vê-la apesar de sentir um pouco de dor no seu coração.

Mao observava tudo um pouco mais afastado, preocupado com o que Mei Ling estava sentindo com o retorno de Xiao Lang e seus amigos. Ele viu uma jovem de cabelos castanhos abraçar Mei Ling com força, enquanto que outra, de longos cabelos negros, filmava tudo com uma câmera digital. 

Mei Ling desfez o abraço e cumprimentou a jovem com a câmera, antes de dar as boas vindas a Xiao Lang e ao outro rapaz. Ela, então, olhou ao redor e viu Mao parado em um canto. Ela fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

"Mao Ming Fu, esta é Sakura Kinomoto, que foi minha colega de colégio e é a noiva de Xiao Lang. Esta é Tomoyo Daidouji, que também estudou comigo e adora filmar tudo o que acontece."

"Acontece que adoro filmar cenas emocionantes!" Retrucou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos violeta.

"Este é..... Bem, eu não conheço." Disse apontando para o rapaz ao lado de Xiao Lang.

"Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa, e quando me mudei para Tomoeda, já tinhas voltado para Hong Kong, linda Meiling."

Mei Ling corou ao ouvir estas palavras, e lembrou de Xiao Lang lhe falando sobre este rapaz.

"Então você é a reencarnação do Mago Clow."

Mao arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isto. Aquele rapaz, parado a sua frente, era a reencarnação do poderoso Clow?

"Sou sim, mas atualmente pretendo ser apenas o namorado desta linda jovem." E, dizendo isto, passou seus braços pela cintura de Tomoyo, que sorriu.

"E quem é ele, Mei Ling?" Perguntou Tomoyo apontando para Mao.

"Este é Mao Ming. Ele é um grande amigo. Ele cresceu comigo e com Xiao Lang." Mao, polidamente, cumprimentou todos os recém chegados.

"Achei que vocês estavam no Japão preparando o casamento, Xiao Lang, o que estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Mao.

"Viemos trazer os convites do casamento. Ficava muito mal mandá-los aqui para casa, para minha própria família, pelo correio, não acham?"

"Shaoran queria trazer os convites de sua mãe, irmãs e o seu pessoalmente, Meiling. Eu vim junto porque estava com saudades tuas, Tomoyo porque queria filmar quando entregássemos os convites, E Eriol veio fazer companhia a Tomoyo." Explicou Sakura.

Todos os jovens se dirigiram a sala conversando sobre o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos.

Tomoyo, ocupada em filmar o grupo, reparou que Mao não tirava seus olhos de Meiling, a olhando como Shaoran olhava para Sakura antes de ter coragem de se declarar. A jovem deu um sorriso para si mesma. Pelo visto o rapaz amava Meiling, mas não havia contado a ela. E Meiling também parecia muito contente ao lado dele. Parecia que sua jovem amiga chinesa estava apaixonada, só que não sabia disto ainda. Tomoyo olhou para Eriol e fez um sinal apontando os dois. Eriol compreendeu o que sua namorada queria lhe dizer e sorriu.

Aquela noite a família de Xiao Lang se reuniu ao jantar e todos os convites para o casamento foram distribuídos.

Todos já estavam se retirando para seus quartos quando Tomoyo conseguiu conversar com Mei Ling em particular.

"Como estás Meiling?"

Mei Ling olhou para sua jovem amiga, intrigada com aquela pergunta, e respondeu.

"Eu estou bem."

"Meiling, eu sei que sempre fostes apaixonada por Shaoran. Como estás te sentindo com este casamento?"

A jovem chinesa decidiu confiar em Tomoyo. A garota lhe ajudara muito no Japão todos aqueles anos atrás, quando descobriu que Xiao Lang se apaixonara.

"Estou feliz por eles, Tomoyo, eu gosto muito dos dois. Mas meu coração ainda dói quando penso que não serei eu que estarei me casando com Xiao Lang."

"Mas a dor ainda é a mesma da época, Meiling?"

"É sim. Por que ela mudaria?"

"Digamos apenas que percebi que tu tens todos os sinais de quem encontrou seu verdadeiro amor, e este não é Shaoran."

"Mas como???!!!!! Eu sempre vou amar Xiao Lang, mesmo que eu nunca o tenha porque quero que ele seja feliz com Sakura."

"Meiling, podes não gostar do que vou te dizer, mas vou fazer isto porque gosto muito de ti. Esqueça esta obsessão por Shaoran e analise teus sentimentos com cuidado. Algo me diz que vais ter uma surpresa quando fizeres isto."

"Por que dizes isto?"

"Porque quando te vi hoje, me lembrastes Sakura na época em que ela achava que amava Yukito, sem perceber que, na verdade, quem ela amava mesmo era Shaoran. Minha amiga, acho que tua felicidade está ao teu lado e tu não a estas enxergando."

Dizendo isto, Tomoyo foi dormir, deixando uma pensativa Mei Ling para trás.

Os noivos e seus amigos foram embora dois dias depois, pois tinham muito a fazer no Japão para o casamento. Depois que eles partiram, Mao começou a notar que Mei Ling andava muito pensativa e isto o deixou preocupado, fazendo com que ele resolvesse conversar com ela.

Mao encontrou Mei Ling no jardim, olhando para as flores.

"Mei Ling, o que está te deixando tão preocupada?"

"Tomoyo me disse algo quando esteve aqui...."

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela me disse que eu estou apaixonada por alguém que não é Xiao Lang, que este é só uma obsessão para mim, e que eu deveria analisar meus sentimentos."

Mao ficou surpreso ao ouvir isto, e queria saber se era verdade ou não.

"E isto é verdade, Mei Ling?"

"Não sei. Não consigo definir meus sentimentos. Será que todos estes anos que passei achando que amava Xiao Lang, eu não o amava? Então, quem eu amo?"

Esta colocação fez Mao se decidir. Ele iria dizer a Mei Ling o que sentia por ela.

"Mei Ling, eu conheço uma pessoa que te ama muito, que te ama mais do que ama a si mesma, só que ela nunca te falou nada por respeitar teu amor por Xiao Lang."

Agora foi Mei Ling que ficou surpresa. Alguém a amava desta maneira?

"Quem é, Mao?"

"Mei Ling", disse Mao pegando as duas mãos da jovem nas suas, e a olhando bem dentro dos olhos, "Este pessoa sou eu. Eu te amo desde que te conheci e faria qualquer coisa por ti, mesmo que tu não sintas o mesmo por mim."

Mei Ling ficou surpresa. Mao, o seu Mao, que sempre fora o amigo presente ao seu lado nos momentos de necessidade, que sempre lhe dera conselhos e muita amizade, a amava? E ela, o que sentia por ele?

"Mao, eu não imaginava....."

"Shhhh! Eu só queria te dizer isto. Eu entendo que não sintas o mesmo por mim, mas quero que te lembres, Mei Ling, que eu sempre estarei ao teu lado quando precisares de mim."

Mei Ling pensou um pouco no que acabara de ouvir, mas não conseguia definir o que sentia por aquele rapaz tão gentil a sua frente.

"Não sei o que sinto por ti, Mao Ming, preciso pensar nisto, mas eu prometo que tu serás o primeiro a conhecer meus sentimentos quando eu souber quais eles são."

"Eu espero, Mei Ling. Se eu tenho uma virtude, esta é a paciência."

Os dois se despediram e foram dormir.

O clã Li lotou um vôo quando foi para o Japão para o casamento de Xiao Lang. Mei Ling Li convidou Mao Ming Fu para ir também e este aceitou, pois queria estar perto da garota nesta hora.

A cerimônia foi muito bonita, e a noiva estava com um belo vestido, criado pela primeira e única Tomoyo Daidouji. Mei Ling olhava para seus amigos no altar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela sempre chorava em casamentos e, um dia, queria ser ela parada ao altar. 

Depois de muito pensar e analisar seus sentimentos, Mei Ling sabia exatamente o que sentia por Mao. Ela o amava como nunca pensou que fosse possível amar uma pessoa. Ela havia, inclusive, telefonado para Sakura e pedido a esta que descrevesse exatamente o que sentia por Xiao Lang, para comparar com seus sentimentos por Mao. Pela primeira vez, ela entendeu tudo o que Sakura lhe dissera, e tudo o que Xiao Lang lhe dissera durante os sete anos em que passara na China. E a jovem estava decidida a contar isto a Mao esta noite, durante a festa do casamento.

A festa do casamento estava muito animada, com muita comida e muita música. Mao estava indeciso se convidava Mei Ling para dançar ou não, mas resolveu convidá-la e a jovem, para seu prazer aceitou.

"Mao..."

"Sim, pode falar."

"Eu acho que te devo uma resposta."

Mao sentiu seu coração parar. Mei Ling havia se decidido. O que seria dele se a resposta dela não fosse a que ele queria? O jovem tentou não pensar nisto.

"E qual é ela, Mei Ling?" Perguntou quase com um sussurro.

"Eu pensei muito, Mao, e descobri que eu também te amo, e muito, e que eu sempre te amei, só não sabia disto."

Mao achou que seu coração fosse saltar fora do seu peito neste momento. Aquela linda jovem de personalidade forte e marcantes olhos cor de rubi o amava. Isto era tudo com o que sempre sonhou.

"Eu também te amo, Mei Ling, e te amo mais a cada dia, como se isso fosse possível."

Dizendo isto, Mao beijou a linda e temperamental jovem em seus braços. Os dois só pararam com o beijo quando ouviram alguém gritando: "Que lindo!" Os dois jovens se separaram e se viraram, encontrando Tomoyo e Eriol e a sempre presente câmera da garota os filmando.

"Tomoyo, eu pensei que você só gostava de filmar Sakura e Xiao Lang." Protestou a jovem chinesa.

"Acontece que vocês dois são tão bonitos juntos que eu não podia deixar passar a oportunidade de filmar esta declaração de amor. Além disto, Eu tenho câmeras em todos os cantos do salão, então não perderei nenhum momento entre Sakura e Shaoran por filmar vocês."

Os dois jovens chineses sorriem, repentinamente tímidos, as mãos de um segurando as do outro, enquanto Tomoyo continuava a filmar. Quando a jovem de olhos violeta cansou de filmá-los, seu namorado a enlaçou pela cintura, para levá-la para outro lugar. Mas antes de sair, ela se voltou uma última vez ao novo casal e disse.

"Fico feliz que vocês dois tenham encontrado aquele que mais amam."

Os dois jovens sorriram a isto, as mãos dadas fortemente. Esta colocação continha uma grande verdade. Cada um deles encontrara aquele que mais amava na pessoa do melhor amigo. O futuro que eles tinham à frente parecia brilhante.

__

"Devem-se buscar amigos como se buscam livros.

Acertar na procura não reside que sejam muitos nem extraordinários,

Mas que sejam poucos, bons e bem conhecidos."

Mateo Alemán


End file.
